


happily

by mariamelia



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers i guess, M/M, Post-Canon, but like just mentioned they are already boyfriends, idk how to tag help, keith is cooking breakfast, they are just being cute soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariamelia/pseuds/mariamelia
Summary: Lance was happy, for the first time in a really long time he was genuinely happy.Just Lance getting the love he deserves and enjoying his future with Keith.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	happily

**Author's Note:**

> hi so, quick disclaimer: english is not my first language and this is literally my first time posting anything like that so please don’t be harsh on me i’m trying anyway with that said if you notice any bad grammar mistakes or something like that you can warn me and i’ll gladly change it i don’t really have a beta reader so yeah
> 
> i love lance he deserves the world hope you all enjoy it (also sorry if it’s ooc i really don't know how to do it)

Lance was happy, for the first time in a really long time he was genuinely happy. Not that he didn't had any happy moments before, but it was always _i’m happy but there’s a whole war in front of me, i’m happy but there’s people around me dying that need me, i’m happy but my ex-kinda girlfriend just died and now everythings is weird_ , after so much time feeling guilty over his own positive feelings, Lance just stopped feeling most of them. But now it was different, now it was just him, Keith and their little new routine, now he could be happy and there was nothing that could stop him.

After months of grief and living on a farm, Keith couldn't handle the feeling on his chest every time he saw Lance like that, sure he had liked Lance for a very long time now, but it wasn't about that, it was about his partner and friend, he loved Lance for whom he was, and Keith would do whatever it was possible and maybe even impossible to bring that boy back to the world.

It started out as constants visits so he would check on Lance, they had a deep talk the first time Keith visited that included Lance crying and promising the other he would look for help, so it just made sense he would come to see if Lance was sticking to therapy, taking his meds or simply just eating and showering properly. Then the visits became more and more often, to the point they would be seeing each other at the very least once a week.

It was definitely late at night. The farm was empty except for Lance and his visitor, they were laying on the ground chatting with the sound of only nature around them. It had been a nice day for Lance, and Keith wouldn’t say it out loud but hearing that made his heart filled with happiness. It was late, both of their faces were red due to cheap beer and they spent hours after dinner just talking to each other like two dumb teens. Lance was feeling okay, he was feeling like himself. They kissed each other that night.

They were having dinner, both sitting around Lance’s porch looking at the stars and holding a plate of spaghetti. “I don’t want to stay here anymore.” Lance blurted out of the blues leaving Keith a bit surprised. “Okay…? Do you know where you want to go?” Keith raised an eyebrow. “No, but I know what I want to do.” Lance seemed determined, Keith smiled softly with the thought. “So what do you want to do?” The boy took a breath before answering like he was trying to find the courage to do so. “I don’t know, it may sound dumb, but… I think I wanna be a teacher.” Keith frowned. “It’s not dumb, you gotta stop saying that. Do you have a plan or something?” He asked curious about Lance’s new motivation. “I was thinking maybe I could teach at Garrison, I don’t know if they will want me. I just like the idea of being a role model to these kids and teaching them stuff, gives me a purpose you know?” Lance looked straight to the pasta in front of him avoiding eye contact. “Of course they’ll want you, if not for yourself you can always push the former paladin card, but I’m sure you won’t need it.” Keith smiled towards him encouraging the boy. “Maybe, I’m still thinking about it tho.”

And just like that, Lance moved to a two bedroom apartment next to Garrison, it was a nice place with white and yellow walls, a nice kitchen he barely used and a spare bedroom he made into his office slash hiding mess room. Keith also visited him there. Between not having an actual place to stay besides his shipp and Lance living close to Shiro and most of their old friends, Keith started to spend way more time at Lance’s place. They would have game nights with the rest of the former paladins, sometimes they would try to cook something for the first time, sometimes Lance was just horny and needed someone to help him out.

Lance was healing, and he was happy about it, but not every day was a happy day, he still remembers clearly when he snapped at Keith for sticking up with him for so long, all that time wasted just _waiting_ for something that could maybe never even happen. Keith waited until the end of Lance’s breakdown, just holding him after it until he calmed down. “Lance, I don’t care, I love you and I’m here for as long as you need it.” It was the first time he said the L word. Lance whispered a soft _I love you_ back on his shoulder. That night they both slept curled up together, Keith holding Lance and brushing his fingers through the head of hair in front of him until he fell asleep as well. Lance woke up full of embarrassment, which led them into a conversation of “Hey, maybe we should give it a shot to this whole dating thing, we can do it at our own pace, it’s okay, but we might be ready.”

So with time the place became more _their_ apartment than just Lance’s. It started with Keith leaving a spare toothbrush and some clean clothes, it made sense after all, it was easier that way. Then Keith brought some of his books and left them at the spare bedside table at Lance’s room. They were dating after all so it wouldn't be weird for them to have pictures together around the house, right? Within time, the apartment became a nice collection of domestic moments of them both, the cheap cutlery they bought and the way more expensive one Lance’s parents gave him at the cabinets, their own personal mess around every possible table that included plans for future missions and unread exams, decoration from different planets, the fairy lights Lance hung above the big beige couch and the polaroids around the house they picked together.

Lance was happy, there were no “buts”, he was happy period. McClain woke up to the sound of something frying and the smell of breakfast filling the air, nearly falling out of bed now that Kosmo decided it was a nice sleeping place. He made weird faces to the mirror while quickly brushing his teeth and adding sunscreen not really bothering to put a shirt on. “Morning.” Keith said when he heard footsteps, still facing the stove. “Morning, babe.” Lance walked over to Keith, hugging him from behind and resting his face close to Keith’s.

“Be careful, I’m cooking.” Lance placed a kiss on Keith’s cheeks and walked to the table. “I know, what are you cooking?”

“Bacon, made you an avocado toast already, I know you like it.” Keith wasn't a huge fan of them, to him, avocados toasts were dumb, and the thing is he wasn’t really sure why he had such hatred for the dish but he did, they were dumb and he wouldn’t change his mind, but Lance really liked them, so there he was, making a dumb avocado toast at eight in the morning on a saturday so his boyfriend could wake up to a nice plate of breakfast.

“What’s up with the vanilla smell?”

“Oh, your neighbor just gave us some muffins, it’s right there.” Keith pointed to one of the counters. The people living on the building were mostly important people at Garrison or some peculiar people in general, it was a really nice place but still pretty close to the school where aliens attacks occurred not that long ago. The neighbor in question was a sweet divorced old lady who would constantly bring them extra food and make sure to mention how cute they were together and how brave they were, neither Lance or Keith was sure whether she was talking about the fighting aliens stuff or dating a boy.

Lance poured some coffee for him while watching his boyfriend. “Here.” Keith placed the bacon on top of Lance’s toast and headed to the fridge, grabbing some pre-made hummus to eat with his plain toast and some soy milk. Keith had a really weak palate when it came to coffee, not that he would openly talk about it.

“So, I had the weirdest dream,” Lance began halfway through his toast. “I was some sort of worm, but like a space one, like huge and gross. What do you think it means?” Lance was now eating his toast and Keith smiled seeing his boyfriend’s face, just pure joy.

“It means we’ve been through a lot and saw some pretty weird shit.” Keith cleaned Lance’s mouth with his finger that now had avocado all over with before sitting facing him. “You were also a worm.” Lance’s face was serious while going through the details of his dream. “How romantic.” Keith replied, biting his toast. “It is if you think about it.” He sipped some of his coffee enjoying the look on Keith’s face. “How in the world, Lance?”

“Well, even not like humans we would still be a couple.”

“Oh, so we were a worm couple?”

“I guess, to be fair worm me thought you had a cute worm butt.”

“Worms don't have a butt.”

“What do you mean?”

“Their butts are literally their face.”

“You have a cute face so I’m not technically wrong.”

“Christ, can’t believe that is the man that I love.”

“Aww, you love me.” Lance teased. “We’re literally dating.” Keith said before taking the last sip of his coffee.

“Still nice to hear it. Also I’m pretty sure worms aren’t all butt-faced.” Lance smiled, enjoying the domestic moment, teasing Keith during a saturday morning eating breakfast.

“And we are back to worm butts.”

“Babe I’m just saying I don’t think that’s how Earth worms works.”

“Like you paid attention to your classes.” Keith got up grabbing his dishes and heading to the sink. “Sure, drop out.” Lance said, eating the rest of his toast and bacon.

“Ouch. Hurt like that by my own boyfriend.”

“Want me to help you out?” Lance asked, following Keith to the sink, leaving his own plate and mug there. Keith turned around, grabbing Lance’s waist. “Or,” he paused looking right into Lance’s eyes. “we could do the dishes later.” Lance placed his hands around his boyfriend’s head leaning closer. “Yeah, you know I’m not a huge fan of doing dishes.” Lance pushed himself even closer to Keith and moved his lips near one of his ears, blowing wind into it and bursting into laughter. “Fucking asshole!” Keith started chasing Lance inside the apartment, it wasn’t a long run since they found each other right in the living room where Keith pushed Lance into the sofa tickling him. “Oh, fuck you.” Lance tried to say while laughing, and then he pushed his mouth to Keith’s lips, making him stop and still laughing a little. “Truce?” Keith asked, still on top of Lance. “No.” He answered smiling and grabbing Keith back to the kiss with his hand. They stayed that way for a while, kissing and laughing with each other until Lance stopped abruptly and stared at Keith. “Is there something wrong, love?”

“So, I was talking to Shiro yesterday.”

“Not a good sign.”

“No, for real, he said something about coming to our place and… technically you don’t even live here.” Lance said with Keith on top of him, a few months ago the same position would have terrified them, but now it was nice, it was _natural_. “Are you kicking me out or what?” Keith looked confused. “No! It’s not that, babe. But have you ever considered actually moving in? I mean, you have the key already, most of your things are here anyway and Kosmo even has a bed for himself.”

“I don’t know, it’s that what you want?”

“Yes, you wouldn’t have to ask me anymore to come over, that’s a nice thing.” Lance paused, thinking for a bit. “Plus I would see your face more often.”

“If that's what you want I would love to actually live here, Lance,” they kissed only for a second “but the whole seeing me more thing? I don’t know about that, whenever I’m not travelling I’m here anyway already.”

“Yeah, that’s true. Oh my God, are we one of those people who are not even married and act like two old guys?” Lance laughed lying now beside Keith and getting comfortable near his body. “Who knows, maybe when we’re married we’ll get even worse.” Lance tried to hold back his giggles after hearing the phrase, _Keith was planning on marrying him some day_ , and that’s all the motivation he needed.

It was around the middle of the afternoon when Keith needed to leave for one of his missions, leaving Lance alone for the rest of the weekend after their morning and lunch together. It was something they were used to it, Keith traveled a lot, but he would always come back to Lance so it wasn’t that bad, during weekdays Lance had a lot to do with Garrison stuff so it was easy not to think about that, even free days could be occupied with planning classes and grading exams, nights were a bit hard though. Lance had trouble sleeping alone which led him into going to Garrison infirmary after three days straight without sleeping the first time Keith had gone away after moving to the city. He promised Keith he wouldn't do something like that ever again but sometimes he would just tire himself to sleep until the moment he just couldn't keep an eye open for his life, it was easier not having the time to think. Nightmares were also a bitch.

“Babe, come here.” Lance asked, watching his boyfriend get undressed. “I need to leave, you know that.” Keith walked towards Lance wearing nothing but his underwear, he held his face before kissing all the little freckles he could find. “No you don’t, ask Acxa to replace you, or your mom, I don’t know.”

“You know that I love you, but I can’t. Don’t think I’m not upset about it as well.”

“I don’t want to sleep without you tonight.” Keith knew that already, it didn't prevent his heart to ache a bit. “I’m sorry, really wanted to spend the night with you.”

“I was going to order us pizza. _And dessert_.” Lance was pouting and staring right into Keith’s eyes. “What are your plans for tomorrow?” Keith brushed his fingers through Lance’s hair trying to change the subject. “Lunch with Hunk, he said he wanted to tell me something. Shay’s pregnant, I already know that but I’m gonna act surprised.”

“Oh that’s so nice. They must be really happy.”

“Yeah, still going to be missing you tonight.”

“I’ll be missing you too, Lance.”

“Well you know, I don’t think they would mind if you are like an hour late.” Lance hugged Keith’s waist smiling with his face against his boyfriend’s abdomen. “Lance McClain, what are you suggesting?”

“Just one more hour here with me?” He looked up, his eyes filled with hope.

“Okay, fair.” Keith kissed Lance’s lips quickly before going back to their bed. “Come here, can we just cuddle for a while?”

“I’ll be happy with that.” Keith set up his alarm for the next hour before hugging Lance, he wasn’t sure when they slept, he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth of the boyfriend’s body until they both fell asleep under the low light provided by closed curtains.

The sun was already going down when the alarm on Keith’s phone rang indicating it was time for him to leave. Neither Keith or Lance moved a centimeter. It was like they were scared that moving meant coming back to the real world, where they had actual compromises and responsibilities, but for now they could just be like that: hugging under little to no light, Keith brushing his fingers through Lance’s hair all the way down to his face and Lance drawing random patterns around Keith’s chest. “I hate being so far from you, you know?” Keith said breaking the silence.

“You’re back in four days, right?” Lance asked accepting the days without Keith he was going to face. “Yeah, I know it’s silly but four days it’s just, ugh, a lot without you.”

“I’m sure we can try to compensate for those days now.”

“Not the same.”

Lance looked up so he could face Keith. “Can we talk about something else? It sounds silly to me if we’re enjoying our time and talking about being apart.”

“Okay, noted. What do you want to talk about?” Lance grabbed Keith’s face with his hand getting closer to his face and jumping on his lap. “How much I love your face,” He smiled before kissing his boyfriend. “And your mouth.” He smiled even wider feeling Keith’s body under him.

“I’m sure they won’t mind if I leave home tomorrow morning, right?”

“Probably not.” Lance kissed Keith’s neck all the way up to his mouth taking his time with the kisses, slowly torturing the boy, he had one of his hands wrapped around Lance’s curls and the other resting on his neck. “So, about that pizza.” Keith asked with a serious face breaking the mood Lance was concentrated in creating. “God, I hate you. Later babe, now let’s just enjoy ourselves.”

“Sounds good to me. I would _really_ like to enjoy you right now.” Keith smirked, winking to Lance.

“Fuck. Shut up.” Lance laughed before going back to kissing. When they broke the kiss Keith stared lovingly at Lance, smiling lightly but with every piece of his face. “What’s that about?”

“Nothing. I just really love you. So much.”

Lance was happy, he had his own place he now shared with Keith, he had a nice job he actually enjoyed and he just generally had love. He was surrounded by positive feelings, his students admired him and he loved his job, with a bit of therapy and a lot of conversation, his relationships with his friends got back to the old manners, he started seeing his family more often and he had Keith, Keith never gave up on him and was always there, Keith loved him without asking anything in return, and still, Lance gave him all he had, the good and the bad stuff, Keith was familiar with every piece of Lance, it wasn't that hard falling for Lance after seeing his good side, but Keith saw the mess he had inside of him and never considered it a bad thing, just a part of his life he was willing to face it together. Lance would trust Keith his own life if needed, but for now he was happy with the way things were.

**Author's Note:**

> i had such a great time writing this hope you all have enjoyed and that it doesn’t scream non english speaker  
> comments and kudos are HIGHLY appreciated, especially this being my first time posting something in english and i’m kinda nervous


End file.
